How to Piss off the Naruto Cast!
by The Kazekage of Suna
Summary: A series of unfortunate events that the poor cast is put through... [Completed]
1. The Pitiful Despair Called Naruto

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha.

Not.

Our fellow human traffic cone, was currently in the fetal position, with his hands over his ears, whispering to himself, "This is not happening!" over and over.

_**CRUNCH.**_

__"NOOOOO!" He wailed as the sound of his instant noodles being stomped to death filled the usually cheerful air.

"WHY! MY HEAVENLY DELECTABLE CURLS FROM HEAVENS GONEEEE! ALL GONNEEE!" He cried as the noodles were continuously stomped into an unrecognizable pile of dust. He sniffled and lifted the remains to the sky.

"YOU SHALL BE REMEMBERED!" He cried to the sky, holding the noodles to the heavens.


	2. The Uchiha Who Was a Duck

Sasuke's left eye twitched and he glared at the girl in front of him.

"Awwww come on Sasuke!" He crossed his arms and glared.

"I will not swim in the pond!" Sasuke said defiantly.

"GET YOUR ASS IN!" She kicked the Uchiha's back, sending him flying into the pond. He resurfaced, the only thing that could be seen was his head, and duck butt tailed hair.

"Here ducky ducky!" The girl threw little bits of bread at the Uchiha, and he gritted his teeth.

"I AM NOT A DUCK DAMNIT!"


	3. Kakashi's Story Time!

Queen Chibi: THANKS! sandydragon! Thanks to everyone for favoring and reviewing so quickly! i dont own naruto!

* * *

The ninja who had gravity defying hair lazed in his usual tree, reading yet again, Come Come Paradise. Today had been a relatively calm day, thus making it easier to get lost in his book.

"Kakashi!" A girl waved up at the grey haired ninja, who slipped his book in his jacket, and looked down at the girl who was surrounded by...children?

"It's story time!" All the little children cheered, and Kakashi paled.

"Read to us from your book!" Another kid called. Kakashi felt light headed, and he dropped from the tree like a fly.


	4. Tsunade's Bra

Tsunade was beyond frustrated. In fact, given the right amount of pissing off and pestering, she was about to snap her desk in half. All this paper work, and not even time. She swore that her pay check should be double what she really gets. A knock came at her door, and a grinning Konoha village girl sauntered in. Tsunade grunted unpleasantly and looked up.

"Tsunade, can I ask a favor?"

"As long as it doesn't involve money..." The Hokage muttered.

"Can I borrow your bra to paraglide?"

Tsunade's eye twitched.

"YOU BRAT!"

The door flung open and the ever so troublesome Naruto came in...with two large watermelons stuffed in his shirt...

"I'M TSUNADE LOOK AT MA BOOBIES!"

"DAMN YOU BRATS!"

**CRASH! **


	5. Sakura's T O M

It was the reign of Sakura. Yes, this girl was terrifying. But right now...she was rivaling with Tsunade's anger management issues.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE THE SUN! I HATE THE SKY! I HATE PUPPIES!" The pinkette's shrill voice rang through out the village, like the terrifying cry's of Godzilla...that is what everyone in the village was thinking...

Sakura Haruno, was pms'ing. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at the horrific roar she let out, while thundering towards the two boys.

"We didn't even do anything!" Naruto cried as the two boys ran for their lives.

"I know!" Sasuke shouted back, puffing even harder as the girl sped up. She yanked the back of their collars and grinned madly.

"I!"

"WANT!"

"CHOCOLATE!"


	6. The Kazekage's Fear

Gaara sighed at the amount of work on his desk. He also had a growing migraine, and was feeling overwhelmed. He let out a frustrated sigh, and strode across the room to his door.

"Maybe I'll take a walk," He mused to himself while waking out of the office building. _"Much better," _He thought to himself. He crossed town towards the new park that had been created. You could say this was a terrible decision on his part..

"Kazekage-Sama?" A teen girl immediately looked up from her picnic towel she was sitting on.

"Kazekage-Sama!?" Another one peered from behind a tree.

_"Shit!"_ He mentally cursed. Maybe if I act like I can't hear them...

"SQUEEEE!" Hords of girls popped out from behind plants and started running like mad towards the attractive Kazekage.

"No! Please, j-just- ah! Hey! That's my shirt!" Gaara tried to reason with the hormonally charged girls...That ended up with him stripped to his boxers...and hiding in a corner in his office...

"So...awful..." He mumbled to himself rocking back and forth.


	7. The Golden Speedo and The Pervy Sage

The pervy sage really had a profound way of scarring people. Today..well...today was no exception.

Jiraiya grinned and strode into Tsunade's office. Now, why would this seem odd? He was only wearing a golden speedo, and had two red starfish on his chest.

"PAINT ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH GIRLS!" He cried throwing open the door. The Hokage's chair turned revealing...

Gai.

He looked over at Jiraiya and rubbed his chin. The toad sage felt sick to his stomach. THIS WAS NOT WHAT WAS PLANNED.

"Well, why don't you lie down on the couch!" Gai piped up.

"AHHHHH!" Jiraiya slammed the door and sprinted down the hall.

"MY EYES!" Naruto cried, clawing at his precious eyes, as Jiraiya ran past him.

* * *

Queen Chibi: i don't own naruto, or titanic, or any other commercialized references! Thanks for reviews !


	8. Neji Has a Strange Addiction

Neji Hyuuga was currently, for once in his life, not mad, or angry, or even sad. He was happy. Neji, just picked up his very own copy...of Come Come Paradise...and he was giggling like a little school girl. He was so absorbed in his reading...he didn't hear someone approach him...oh and he had his hair down too...

"Hey Hinata whatcha- HINATA WHAT THE HELL!?" Kiba screamed, covering his eyes. The Hyuuga's eye widened, and he turned back around to the weirded out dog lover.

"OH THE HORROR IT'S NEJI!"


	9. Deidara's Speech Issues and Gender Issue

Deidara was currently on his back, laying on a small futon, and looking up at the ceiling. Across from him? A therapist...

"It is not funny, yeah! I hate when people make fun of me, yeah!" He said, narrowing his eyes. The kind woman nodded and took note of this.

"Is it because of your speech?" She prodded gently. He shook his head.

"No, yeah."

"...Yes?"

"No, yeah." The woman tilted her head to this side.

"Wait, yes?"

"No, un, damn it, yeah!" The woman was throughly confused.

"Then what is it?" She asked after awhile.

"People think I am a girl, yeah!"

"..."

"...Oh..your not a girl?" She asked. Deidara's eye twitched.

"NO, YEAH!"

"So...you are...?"

**BANG!**


	10. Kankuro's Special Hat

She eyed him with an evil glint behind her glasses. Yes, this was brilliant. All he needed was the hat.

"What are you looking at?" Kankuro asked while narrowing his eyes. The girl grinned, and pulled out a hat, that was originally hidden behind her back.

"-No! You will not make me-"CAT AND THE HAT!" She screamed shoving the red and white stripped hat on his head.

"RHYME DAMN IT!" She yelled, shaking a fist. Kankuro glared harshly at her.

"I don't have time to rhyme!" He shouted, then slapped a hands over his mouth.

"The hat has rhyming powers," The girl said while smirking crazily.

"Oh help me, I beg and plea!"

* * *

Queen Chibi: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR COMMERCIALIZED REFERENCES! THANKSSS TO ALLL!


	11. Shikamaru's Pants

Shikamaru was known to fall asleep in any given situation. Let it be rain or shine, day or night, inside or outside, he had a knack for falling asleep anywhere. Well, big mistake today.

"SHH! Don't wake him!" Naruto whisper-hissed. Sakura smacked his head.

"Idiot your the loud one!" She whispered lowly, narrowing her eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the bickering teens. Naruto gingerly lifted Shikamaru's hand, and placed it in warm water, then tore off with the other two teammates. The three of them dove into a nearby bush, and watched expectantly.

"-Huh? What the fu-" Shikamaru looked down at the HUGE wet stain on his navy pants and groaned.

"Tch, third time this week!" He groaned.


	12. Lee's Underwear

Qc: MUAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Lee did some questionable things.

Talking to himself.

Not so bad?

FALSE.

"Lee-San needs a bath," Lee said ponderously walking towards the bath house. A few people in the dressing room heard his strange conversation but ignored it.

"Lee-San needs to grab a towel." A few more people shifted uncomfortably as he passed by.

"LEE-SAN NEEDS TO TAKE OFF HIS PANTS!"

"OH GOD WHY!?"

"MY EYES!"

"IS THAT A THONG!?"

* * *

Queen Chibi: I've always wondered what exactly Lee wears for underwear in that skin tight suit...with out underwear lines..


	13. Temari's Make Up

Temari was noticing something a bit..._off_. For one thing, her make up supply was running out faster than usual and her black eyeliner was completely gone as well as her purple eyeshadow...and she lived with two brothers.

"FAMILY MEETING NOW!" Temari roared from her room storming into the kitchen where Gaara and Kankuro were. Gaara looked up from his stack of paper work and Kankuro stopped tinkering with one of his puppets.

"Why in the hell is all my make up EMPTY!?" She threw her empty bottles onto the glass table, cracking the surface in the process.

"Um..." Kankuro swiped a jar and turned around quickly applying the remaining eyeshadow.

"WHAT THE HELL KANKURO!?" She screamed ripping the make up jar from his hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" He whined tugging on her hands. Gaara sighed.

"Kankuro you fool..." He leaned over and grabbed a tube of eyeliner.

"Just do your eyes." Temari's eye twitched at her two younger brothers.

"MINE!" She shouted smacking them over the head with her large metal fan of doom.


	14. Tobi's Red Globes of Glory

Tobi was crazy.

No one knew why in the hell he acted so immature or the reasons behind is utter lack of intelligence, but one thing was for sure. Tobi likes his apples. Today he happened to be walking with Hidan, and found a tree with most mouth-watering looking red globes of glory.

"APPLE! APPLE! APPLE!" Tobi screamed, dashing towards the tree, groping at the air wildly. Hidan's eyes twitched and he stomped over and grabbed Tobi's collar. What was to be seen next would forever scar Hidan.

Tobi turned, half an apple in mouth, drooling, and in a frenzied panic.

"MINEEE! AWAY WITH YOU! SHOO! I WILL BITE YOU!" He hissed and gathered all the apples holding them protectively to his chest.

"What the hell?"

* * *

TKOF: So...review who's next! Or else I can't really keep writing this...


	15. Kisame's Feelin' Blue

The Kazekage of Suna: I AM ON AN UPDATING ROLE! Thanks to **renamonreborn** for the character idea!

* * *

Kisame's left eye twitched.

"Blub."

Kisame wanted to punch Tobi.

"Blub-blub."

Kisame was going to castrate Tobi with a spoon.

"I'M A FISHY! BLUB BLU-OW!" Kisame kicked Tobi as hard as he possibly could where the sun could only hope to shine. Tobi's eyes crossed inward and he leaned over painfully, before letting the next words escape from his mouth...

"I used to be an oyster!...Until my pearls were DAMAGED!"

Kisame hated ocean jokes, they made him blue.

* * *

The Kazekage: I made those corny jokes, and I'm proud ^~^ Thank you all for the favorites and likes! You guys are so crazy for reading this crazy!


	16. Ino-Pig! Literally

TKOS: Alright So this fic is going to be wrapped up in about five chapters so tell me who you want or forever hold your cookies!...wait you will anyway...so speak now or never read your favorite characters torture chapter!

* * *

Ino hated pigs.

Hated.

Ino also despised she was often called one.

This...this was just cruel.

"SQUEE!" A pig screamed as Ino walked past it, cowering in one of its pens. Ino narrowed her eyes at the rude piglet and continued walking.

"SQUEE!" One pig fainted at the sight of Ino. Now she was pissed.

"What the hell!" She snapped angrily, stalking further away.

"I bet them piggies know she be wearnin' that damned makeup they kills them for!" The farmer shook his fist at Ino, who was still livid.

"I DON'T HAVE PIG FAT ON MY FACE!" She screeched at the man. One of the pigs ran away in terror.

"Sure..."

* * *

Sigh, poor Ino.


	17. Sai's Socially Awkward Situations

Oh my god I just thought of this..THANK THE PEOPLE WHO SUGGESTED SAI!

* * *

"Giving people a friendly pat followed by a gentle squeeze indicates you value their friendship..." Sai quoted while walking. He looked up and spotted Naruto.

"I guess I'll try now..." He said ponderously, while walking towards Naruto.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto said waving. Sai gave his infamous fake smile then grabbed Naruto left butt cheek and gave a tight squeeze while looking him dead in the eye.

"Hello my friend." Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL SAI!"

* * *

Hahah...haha...I hope you found that funny ;p


	18. Sasori Isn't Meant for Fires

Akatsuki: Present

Location: Forrest

Mission: S'mores

Tobi happily munched on his s'more and Hidan picked at the sticky marshmallow on his s'more stick.

"Aww man..." Tobi whined looking at the fire with a sad face.

"What?" Asked Kisame in between bites of chocolate.

"We are out of wood!" He exclaimed in despair. As if it was timed, Itachi, Deidara, Zetzu, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Pein, and Konan all looked to Sasori.

"Oh hell no." Sasori hissed.

* * *

**The Kazekage: Weird right ;p anyways I have a story...called Politics, Relations, and Other Fascinations...GO READ IT! It's a surprise so do it. And a special announcement ! THIS STORY WILL BE GOING ON FOR A WHILE, SO KEEP TELLING ME WHO YOU WANT AND I WILL WRITE IT! **


	19. Kurama's Karma

The Kazekage: Thanks Sandydragon! iluvninjas don't worry I'm thinking of something... :D

* * *

"Oh kitty kitty!" Naruto tapped on the cage of the shrunken Kurama. The mini fox growled at Naruto, for he was the one who got him in this mess.

"Shut the hell up you damn runt!" The high pitched voice made Naruto double over in laughter.

"Awww does the kitty cat want some cat nip?" Naruto taunted in a fake voice while making kissy faces. Kurama snarled and his hair stood on the back of his neck.

"I guess you want your food right "meow"!" Naruto cried while clutching his stomach from laughing too hard.

"SHUT UP KID!"


	20. Mei's Misunderstanding

Of Mythical Creatures and Monsters has been updated as well ;p

* * *

"Mei! Mei! They're attacking! Hurry! It's a barrage!" The woman's eyes narrowed, and her hair fell over her face.

"MARRIAGE!"

"NO BARRAGE!" She cocked her gun back and grinned evilly at the enemies

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

**BAM**

**BOOOOOM!**

"...She just wiped out the whole army..."

"What is she on...she created a mess!

"DRESS!?"

"Oh help us all..."


	21. Pestering Pein (Tobi Bash)

"Eh PEIN!"

"Go away Tobi, I am busy."

"If I stick a REALLYYYYY big magnet to your face and -"NO." Pein cut him off.

"Aw...wait..then can I use your face as a metal detector to find treasure and-"Die Tobi."

"Die."

"Painfully."

"HAHA PEIN IS GOING TO CAUSE ME SOME "PEIN!"!"

* * *

TKOS: There is a sister fic to this called "How to trick people into thinking your good looking!" Check it out :p


	22. Itachi's Issue

Itachi entered the small pet shop and quietly looked around. To his right, was an open cage of weasels...Itachi stopped by the cage and turned away. Stupid rats.

As if they knew he hated them, one suddenly flung itself onto his head. Itachi's eyes widened.

"What is it doing!" He shouted while trying to pry it away from his hair. The owner looked up and tried to keep from laughing.

"It's trying to...m-mate with your HAIR!"

Itachi and his rascally hair.


	23. Pein and Tobi Special Part 2: Inception

Thanks for the idea RavenUchiha!

* * *

"Hey Pein! I have a superimportantquestion!"

"No."

"SO! If your name is Pein and you cause pain because you feel pain than can you take pain killers?" Tobi asked.

"I..." Pein's eyes widened and he felt confused.

"It's...Peinception." He said in amazement.

* * *

The Kazekage: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LOVE TOBI AND THE AKATSUKI I HAVE A STORY CALLED "BECAUSE IT'S THE AKATSUKI" THAT HAS 5 WHOLE STORIES INSIDE IT GO READ ON! Thanks for reviewing!


	24. Zetzu's a Zero

"Hey...SASORI I HAVE A QUESTION!"

"What in the hell do you need Tobi?" Sasori asked in monotone.

"If I gave Zetzu fertilizer would he grow or have plant babies?!" Sasori froze.

"Isn't Zetzu asexual?" Kisame muttered.

"Did somebody say _fertilizer_?" Zetzu asked popping his head around the doorway.


	25. Killing Konans (TobiTard)

"Heyyyyyyyy Konannnnnn!"

"Yes Tobi?" Konan sighed. Tobi skipped into the room.

"I wanted to know...if you are made out of paper...does that make you a tree?"

"Tobi I-"THEN THAT MEANS WE ARE CUTTING DOWN ALL THE KONAN'S FOR PAPER!" Tobi wailed, his eyes wide in horror.

"Tobi that's-"I WILL NEVER USE PAPER AGAIN!"

"What about toilet paper to wipe your ass?" Hidan chimed from the other room.

"OH TOBI IS SORRY! KONAN I AM SORRY!" Tobi cried, clinging to her.


	26. Chilling Choji

"Where am I?"

"Think of a deep dark place in which you are terrified of..."

Chouji's eyes filled with horror at the thought, before answering.

"Ino's kitchen!"

"What?"

"There's almost no food there"

At that moment, Orochimaru decided that after all, Sasuke was still a better choice.


	27. Damn Dango! (Anko style!)

The Kazekage: This was recommend a long long long time ago and I remember it now! Thanks to whomever told me to do this!

* * *

"MY DANGO DAMN YOU!"

**SMACK!**

"Get her!" The guards from outside of the intervention room quickly dashed after the mad dango woman, who was running away while holding her precious dango high above her head.

"YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE THE DANGO!" She exclaimed loudly after jumping out the window.

"..."

"...Crazy bitch." One of the guards muttered.


	28. Hiring H-Hinata!

"Hinata we need you!" A man from the local night club shouted.

"W-why?" The Hyuga asked curiously, setting down her cup of tea.

"We are short on girls!"

"W-what for?"

"Exotic dancing!"

**thump.**

****And to this day, the Hyuga never once walked past the same club.


	29. Being a Bitch is Bad! (Karin Bash)

"This is perfect Kabuto!" Orochimaru cried. Kabuto nodded and pushed up his glasses.

"Now...bring out the lab rat!" The mad scientist laughed evilly. Kabuto quickly went out of the room and retrieved the afore mentioned creature...who was quite feisty...

"I am not a rat! I am a girl!" The red eyed rat screeched. Orochimaru turned around and his eyes widened.

"What is _that_?" Orochimaru hissed. Kabuto shurgged his shoulders.

"A girl, we probably can't use her. I will go return her." Kabuto answered nonchalantly.

"Get me out of here! Ew this place is awful!"

"On second thought...she's perfect." Orochimaru grinned.

That is what you get for being obnoxious and rude to the ever so kind man, Orochimaru.


	30. Shino's Summer Suffering

The Kazekage: Thanks for all your support! AND I HAVE A FORUM CALLED "LEGIT NONSENSE" VISIT IT!

* * *

"Your an idiot!" Shino cried while furiously rubbing his skin. The girl rolled her eyes.

"It's summer! You need bug repellent!" Shino glared at her.

"You...what have you done?" He growled while continuing to suffer.

Poor Shino.


	31. Good Gai Sensei?

The Kazekage: I can not believe I have not pissed off/made fun of GAI SENSIE! Shame on me! Anyway thank you all for the support!

* * *

Gai sensei was a rather..interesting person, of which whom no one honestly strived to be around.

But today...

He could not be avoided.

"TO THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH LEE!" Lee looked up at his sensei, wearing his infamous green spandex...wait...

SPEEDO!?

"My youthful eyes!" Lee cried, turning away from his sensei and running off in horror.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON GAI!" Tsunade roared.

"No...he could be used as an experiment!" Orochimaru cried from behind a bush.

Gai deiced to go home and change.


	32. Kreeped out Kabuto!

"Ohhh Kabu-tooooo!" Orochimaru called out from his lab. Kabuto looked up and rasied an eyebrow. He set his book down and walked down the hall to the lab. Orochimaru looked up with a creepy *me gusta smile spread wide over his face.

"I was requested?" Kabuto asked warily.

"May I...borrow your used underwear?" Kabuto's eyes widened.

"...Uh sure...what kind?"

"Preferably the ones your wearing..."

Kabuto hightailed his ass out of that lab.

* * *

*Me gusta meme, creepy smirk face. Don't know what it is, look it up.


	33. OMG Orochimaru! (The Disturbed One)

"Hey guysssss I have an idea!" Orochimaru yelled in excitement from his spot on top of the Hokage's tower. The villagers looked up in horror at the old snake criminal.

"Oh...my...god." Was the three words that could be heard radiating off the stunned crowd.

Orochimaru grinned a disturbing grin.

"FLASHMOB!" He screamed.

**RIP!**

"MY EYES! THEY BLEED LIKE THE SHARIGAN!" The crowd screeched, dashing away in horror.

Orochimaru kept on grinning.

"Oh my god Orochimaru! You can't just flash a village full of innocent people!" Kabuto reprimanded.

"What has been sssseen sssshall never be unssseen!" Orochimaru cackled.


	34. HIT HIDAN! (Tobi The Jedi)

"HIDAN! DAMN IT I SAID TO PUT YOUR SWORD UP IN HIGH PLACES!" Kisame roared angrily.

"SHUT THE HELL UP FISH BOY!" Hidan screamed back.

"TOBI TOOK THE SWORD AND HE KEEPS HITTING OBJECTS AROUND THE BASE SCREAMING HE HAS A LIGHT SABER!"

"What a dumbass." Hidan scoffed.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE JEDI!" Tobi yelled, running towards Hidan with his own Scythe.

"DAMN IT TOBI NO!" Hidan ran away from the psychotic Jedi wielding LightSaber Scythe.

Never.

Trust.

A psychotic Jedi wielding LightSaber Scythe man in an orange mask.

Very dangerous.

* * *

Chibi: I freakin love Star wars ^~^


	35. The What The Hell Elevator! (GANGNAM)

The Kazekage of Suna: Who's ready for more!? YOU ARE!

* * *

Naruto paced the lobby and checked his watch. Where in the hell was his elevator!

_Ding!_

Finally!

The silver door slid back revealing Killer Bee on the floor rapping with Jiraiya atop him thrusting his hips, might it be added in a too tight set of awkardly fitting pj's, and making weird faces. Naruto's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"GANGNAM STYLE!" Killer Bee yelled right before the elevator shut again.

"What the hell!?" Naruto screamed before running to find some mind soap.

* * *

The Kaze: And so there you have the Gangnam Style requested chapter!


	36. A's Bee Bitch Slap!

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A's eye twitched.

Killer Bee was at it again.

"My brother from another mother!"

A was seriously about to punch the living shit out of Bee.

"Hey A, what comes after you? Me, Bee!"

The puns sucked.

"Bee, if you do not SHUT THE HELL UP I WILL KILL YOU!" A roared in Bee's face. Bee blinked. A sighed and set his book down on a coffee table.

"Bro, that is no way to g-"

**BAM!**

****Bitch slapped with a table leg.


	37. Kiba The Kat!

"Who's a pretty kitty?!" The annoying girl purred.

"Shut up!" Kiba growled.

"Kiba-Kun is a pretty kitty!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"No kitty! Bad!" She scolded. Kiba glared.

"I am not a damn cat!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I PUT A SHOCK COLLAR ON YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT!"

Kiba shut up.


	38. Tenten's Terrible Times

*Poke*

"Stop it!"

*Poke*

"STOP IT!"

*POKE*

"LEE STOP POKING MY HAIR!"

"BUT TENTEN, IT IS SO YOUTHFUL AND BOUNCY!" He shouted back while poking her hair buns. She glared and smacked him over the head.

"TENTEN! THAT WAS VERY UNYOUTHFUL OF YOU!" Gai reprimanded.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized with a huff. Gai shuffled behind Tenten before getting a retarded constipated look on his face and poking her fluffy hair, and running away with a "TEE-HEE!" over his shoulder.

"What the hell!" She shouted throwing her hands up. Neji walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok...having fabulous hair can be tough." He reassured her and with a flip of his hair. Tenten looked at him oddly before walking away with another "these people are messed" look on her face.


	39. Naruto's Terrible Taser

The Kazekage: I figured I would end this with the first person I wrote about, Sir Naruto Uzumaki! Thanks for being here throughout the whole story.

* * *

There's a downside to having an orange jumpsuit.

It's called prison suits.

They tend to attract tasers too...

"WE HAVE AN ESCAPE! PRISONER ON THE LOOSE! GET 'EM!" Screamed the cop. Naruto looked up from eating his ramen on the park bench. He assumed they must have been talking to Sai who was on the other side of the park. Naruto was connived Sai was a convicted criminal. Sexual harassment for sure.

However the man was heading straight towards Naruto.

So Naruto did the only logical thing.

He ran his ass off the other way.

"HE'S RESISTING ARREST! USING THE TASER!"

ZAP!

Down Naruto went, crashing to the ground and getting the shit tased out of him.

"AHHHHH! I AM NNNARUTO! NOT A CRIMINAL!" He yelled in between shocks.

"No, I am pretty sure he's a criminal." Sai added in, walking over.

"DAMN IT SAI, YOU-GAHH!" And then another shock...but only because Sai stole the taser.


End file.
